Toranku 15
'Toranku 15 '(トランク 十五 Toranku Jū Go) is the main governing body of Hylion. It is made up of fifteen elected individuals that represent each city on the continent, and this group is responsible for maintaining order within it's borders. Dakota Claas is the head representative of the entire organization, and is in charge of overseeing all actions within Hylion. Location The main building is located within the capital city of Unianim, where the 15 leaders of each city come together for meetings. This building is in the form of a castle, with four large pillars on each corner, the Toranku 15 flag waving proudly atop them. The building is simplistic in style, and all interior decorations have not changed since the building was first made. The building itself is very large, and is located in the direct center of the city. There are several smaller branches in every city that each elected official can man, and the building's designs were chosen by the first officials who came from those cities so each building is as unique as the city it resides in. These buildings are allowed to be altered by the current residents, and can serve as an office as well as a home. Overview As the main ruling body of the entire continent of Hylion, the Toranku 15 possess almost utmost control over all its inhabitants. The Toranku representative is responsible for the events caused by branches within their borders, and also possessing the right to punish those who break the laws established by the Toranku. The Toranku 15 has the right to apprehend humans charged with crimes anytime, using branches of neighboring towns to go in a correct any action or apprehend the perpetrator. The Toranku rules all of the Branches scattered throughout Hylion, overseeing their actions and giving appropriate judgement based on those actions. The Council itself is responsible for the events caused by mages, and so it takes along the right to punish those who break the laws set forth by the Toranku. Should a mage, or branch, break a rule set forth by The Council, there will be a special hearing held within their walls. A defendant will be told by the residing council members what they are being accused of, as well as any evidence they have to support their claims. The defendant will be given a chance to state their case and present any surmountable evidence. After their testimony, the council will meet and look over the presented case. In order to pass a sentence there must be a majority ruling within the group, and no member may abstain. Past sentences have ranged from innocent, to paying a fine, to life in the Toranku's prison compound. Only on extremely rare cases have the Toranku 15 ruled in favor of an execution. Among the things prohibited by the Toranku 15 is the use of Magic for assassination, thievery, or mass destruction of Hylion property. One particular rule that is upheld with the most passion is the requirement that any human who is born with the ability to wield magic must register their abilities at the local Toranku office. Though they have the ability to alter their listed ability later on in life, it is a requirement that their information be documented and held on file for later use for the creation of their Branch Identification Card (BIC). Upon the age of 15 those who are recorded as having magical abilities in the Toranku Library will be sent draft letter in which they must comply with and enlist in a branch to "give back to their community". Though the true nature of this require enlistment is to provide the country with an ever growing pool of highly skilled mages that can be used as a force in war. Main Members Each member of the Toranku 15 has been elected by their city's people to represent them in the governing body. These members are typically the strongest of the city with the most diplomatic nature. They secure their position by majority rule, and are only allowed to stay on the board for a maximum of 8 years before the city must re-elect their representative. There are a total of fifteen members, with each one representing the major cities throughout Hylion, and they are ranked equal aside from the Chairman assigned to keep order in their meetings. Employees A wide variety of mages have come to work for the Magic Council to aid in the efficiency of its practices. A variety of departments exist within the council building to address the recent expanse into the social sphere of Firdaus. Its employees are divided into a variety of departments such as Etherion Technician, Census Bureau, Commission of Civil Rights, Guild Affairs, and Public Affairs Divisions. Each department has an elected representative that has the authority to be the voice of it's Department when called upon by one of the Magic Council Members. Military Cambium Knights The Cambium Knights are a military subdivision within the Toranku 15 tasked with policing the magical world. Enforcing the laws of the magic council and punishing those who stray from the path, the Cambium Knights act as the council's personal military force and their first line of defense in the event of a threat being posed to the order of the magical world, being made up of highly trained soldiers equipped with anti-magic weaponry capable of rendering magic used by some of the strongest mages in the world nearly useless. This large military force is spread all throughout Hylion, working alongside the different countries already existing police forces to further help decrease the crime rate within those countries, the council's power and resources are able to ensure that each location is given proper supervision, ten Knights to every two thousand citizens residing in a given area. The Cambium Knights themselves are broken up into small subdivisions in and of themselves, each headed by a commanding officer who reports directly to the Toranku 15, these officers are considered the most capable soldiers in all of Hylion, the elite among elites to be sure. The two current subdivisions are the Custody Enforcement Unit, tasked with policing various location. And the Research and Development Unit which is tasked with researching the various currently known magic and developing new ones. They are responsible for presenting magic that are believed to be too dangerous for regular usage to the council that they can be restricted or banned from use. Commanders Notable Cambium Knights Four Beast Saints Handpicked by the Toranku 15, the Four Beast Saints represent the finest and most powerful mages in all of Hylion, said to be able to single-handedly defeat scores of lesser mages with little to no effort. They are well known and highly respected by all, a single member alone possessing unbelievable power, making them nigh-unstoppable when working together. It is said that if two members were to clash it could be catastrophic, however, it can be noted that not all members are of the same level, each having their own unique skillset to set them apart from the others, putting each member at their own level and making it extremely hard to rank them which is why the ranking system abolished and each of the members were regarded as equals. Each member of the Saints is known to have complete mastery of at least one form of magic, some simply being extremely adept with several. The Saints are also known for their pacifistic and diplomatic personalities, being humble and respectable individuals regardless of their immense strength and power. They are the Toranku's second line of defense, if a threat is deemed great enough the saints can be called upon to help keep order within the magical world. Beast Saints Category:Toranku 15 Category:Government Category:Hylion